Core A -Counseling and Assessment will include three separate projects 1) smoking cessation programs for teens (Project 1): 2) clients tapering their cigarette intake in preparation for a quit attempt (Project 2) and; 3) dietary modification counseling to reduce recurrence risk for women who have had breast cancer (Project 4). This core will act as a resource center and provide consultation to Center investigators on counseling and clinical intervention matters. The common factor for each of the three projects will be the use of a telephone format for counseling and assessment. Counselors will intervene with clients solely telephone and will utilize a structured protocol which is based on cognitive-behavioral tenets and motivational interviewing techniques. To ensure quality control of counseling and assessment services, a licensed psychologist will coordinate the personnel selection, training, and the clinical supervision for the three projects. Smoking cessation and dietary counselors and assessors will participate in intensive training programs for their areas. After successful completion of their respective training programs, staff member will begin counseling and assessing clients and will attend project specific, weekly group supervision and regular individual supervision meetings to address relevant clinical issues. Counselors will also participate in continuing education efforts such as case presentations and in-service training on topics related to their project. Telephone sessions will be monitored on a regular basis to ensure that counselors and assessors are providing quality service. In order to determine client status at varying points, the assessment group will utilize telephone contracts. For clients in the smoking projects, evaluation calls will be conducted up to 13 months. Assessment calls from clients in the dietary modification project will occur at 6 month intervals for the first four years.